All In A Matter Of Time
by One Girl's Imagination
Summary: This is now the sequel to An Angel To Remember. Elegance of the moon will be the trilogy. Please read and review. ON HOLD UNTIL FOR THE MOMENT! NOT FOR LONG THOUGH!
1. Ebony

………Who can believe it

………_**Who can believe it? I completed the last story in under a month and now…here's the…TRILOGY! Told you I'd update soon. Hope you guys like this story. This is going to be harder than the last ones I have done. **_

_**Characters:**_

_**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14: Ebony**_

_**Blackjay: Auron**_

_**raerobgal: Lu / Lulu**_

_**AngelblazeRobRae: Jazmine Woodbine **_

_**If you want to appear in this story, just PM me your character. By the way, this is set a month later. I don't like doling huge gaps between my stories. **_

Raven sat on the roof just watching the clouds float by. The past month had been pretty boring. No big crimes, no nothing. The only exciting day was Movie Night. Now that's saying something.

'Since when do we have shooting stars during the say?' Raven looked round to see Cyborg looking up at the sky. She hadn't even heard him come up. Raven dismissed the thought and looked up. A ray of blue streaks where shooting across the sky.

'I'm not sure they're Stars.' Raven frowned. She studies them closer to realise that one of them was heading straight for the tower. Her eyes widened as she looked back at Cyborg.

'We gotta move and NOW!' Raven yelled as she jumped to her feet.

'What? Why?' Cyborg asked.

'That thing's heading straight for us!' Raven exclaimed as she pointed up to the every growing blue light.

'Whoa!' Cyborg gasped before legging it back down to the main room to tell the others to evacuate the Tower. Raven tossed it another glance before running over to the roof door.

'What are you running from?' Raven stopped in her tracks as she heard a feminine voice behind her. Raven quickly turned on her heel to come face to face with a blue haired girl. Raven looked up to see that the blue rays had vanished.

'Let me introduce myself. I'm Ebony.' Ebony had long blue luscious hair that draped down her back. She wore knee high black boots, a leotard that hugged her upper thighs like shorts and wrapped around her neck like a tank top. To finish of her super tight outfit, she had double laced gloves that wrapped around her middle finger only and covered her wrists up to her elbow. She had striking electric blue eyes to match her hair with a turquoise swirl under her right eye.

'And you are…?' Ebony asked innocently. She may have seemed innocent but Raven could see straight through her like glass.

'What does it matter?' Raven growled.

'I was polite enough. I would like the favour returned.' Ebony smirked.

'Raven.' Was all she said before Ebony began to circle her. Raven eyed her carefully and noted that Ebony was about the same height as her.

'_All the better. Easier to kick her in the head.' _Raven smirked at the thought. That soon disappeared when Ebony placed a hand on her shoulder from behind her.

'Get your hands off me or I swear I'll…' Raven began but Ebony cut her off.

'I don't LIKE to be THREATENED.' Ebony whispered in a deadly voice before wondering over to the edge of the Tower roof. Raven narrowed her eyes as she watched her. Ebony looked over the edge at the rocks and ocean before looking back at Raven.

'Afraid of a little water?' Ebony smirked. Before Raven could say anything, a wave of water came crashing over her. All she heard was Ebony laughing as she sprawled to the ground. It had been pretty forceful to knock Raven to the ground.

'Like it? I can control water. As a matter of fact…I'm the goddess of Water.' Ebony smiled.

'Oh how cheesy.' Raven smirked as she wiped her soaking hair back off her face.

'You gonna take that back?' Ebony growled.

'Don't count on it.' Raven said as she glared at her.

'Well then, it looms like I'm going to have to make you.' Ebony straightened up before stretching her right arm out in front of her.

'Like that's going to do anyth-AH!' Raven gasped as she was pushed off the edge of the Tower and sent plunging down towards the crashing sea below.

'She's in my territory now.' Ebony laughed before swan diving into the ocean.

'There you see her, sitting across the way…'

'Lulu, are you singing that song again? Try singing your nationality songs for once; not ones from Earth.' A woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes smiled as she walked over to her daughter. Her daughter's name was Lu or preferably Lulu. She had chestnut brown hair with baby blue eyes. She wore loose fitting flared black trousers with a tight fitting purple top which complimented her olive skin tone.

'But Ma, I like those songs. Azerathian songs are…stupid.' Lulu wasn't one to give big speeches on why she did or didn't like things. She was way to hyper to even care about what other people thought about her; even her parents.

'Do as you please.' Her mother sighed before leaving Lulu to her singing.

_**Yes, the first chapter. Woot! Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. If you're wondering what Lulu a.k.a raerobgal was singing, it was Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale. **_


	2. Lulu Goes To Earth

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update yesterday

_**I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update yesterday. I was really, terribly, super ill. I was sofa and bed bound. I hope this chapter makes up for the day that I missed. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. **_

Raven coughed up seawater as she resurfaced. Ebony had caught her by surprise and when she hit the water, she had inhaled causing her to take in the salty water. She looked back up at the tower to see if there was any sign of Ebony. No such look. That's when she felt something tugging at her ankle.

'Raven!' Lulu gasped as she shot up from where she was sitting.

'What?' He mother raised an eyebrow at her daughter as she looked away from the TV for a split second.

'Rae…you remember her, right?'

'How could I forget? You were best friends until…she left.'

'Mom, we're still best friends. Well, at least I hope we are. But, I just had this weird feeling. Strange, like she was…I dunno. It's happened a few times before but…' Lulu frowned.

'What make's you think it's her?' Her mother asked.

'You remember the time that she broke her wrist because of James?'

'Yes.'

'Well, there you have it. Why wouldn't it be her?'

'I think that Turtle Chicken had gone to your head.' Her mother sighed. Lulu just gave her mother a weird look before strolling over to the window. The Azerathian sun was high in the sky.

'You know. I kinda miss her.' Lulu sighed as she leant her elbows on the window ledge.

'It's been years now, Lu. Why are you bringing all this up now? Is something going on?' Her mother asked as she walked over to her daughter.

'Things constantly play on my mind. I guess…mom? Can I go visit her? I mean, go see her on Earth?' Lulu asked with a pleading look in her eye.

'No.' Her mother put simply. Lulu mumbled something under her breath before turning away and looking back out at the beautiful city that she was proud to call home. Lulu smirked as an idea came to mind.

'Miss Lulu, born to Rachelle. Her mother, Rachelle, is so horrid that she won't even let her own daughter see her best friend. Tell me, Miss Lulu, how does this make you fell? Well, it upsets me dearly to think that my own dear sweet mother will not allow me to visit Raven. If only she would listen to this message. Oh please mother of mine. Could you find it in your heart to trust me enough to let me go to Earth to see Raven?' Lulu acted the whole way through her speak. Once she had finished, she innocently looked over at her smiling mother.

'So, what do you say?' Lulu asked hopefully.

'Promise to behave?' Rachelle crossed her arms across her chest as she spoke.

'Of course. So, is that a "Yes Lulu, you can go."?'

'Yes. But only if you don't get up to any mischief and don't cause trouble. You're dead if you do.' Rachelle warned.

'What kind of girl do you take me for?'

'One that likes to paint her windows black to keep the sun out whilst yelling at the top of her lungs "AHH! The sunlight! It…BUURNNNNSSS!" So don't get doing any of that stuff. They'll put you in a…oh what do they call it? Umm…mental institute.' Rachelle smirked.

'Mom, that was a terrible impression of me. You would think after living with me for Azar knows how long, you would know how to act like your own offspring.' Lulu shook her head.

'Just get on with it and remember what I told you.'

'Do I ever disobey you?'

'Uhh…yeah. All the time.'

'Oh yeah! Okay, bye.' With that, Lulu ran to her room, stood in the middle of her room, chanted a few words and was pulled into a blue type vortex.

With an audible thud, Lulu hit the ground hard. She let out a small squeal before looking around her. She seemed to be in some sort of room.

'Who are you?' Lulu looked round to see Starfire floating just in front of her.

'Who's asking?' Lulu immediately regretted what she had just said when Starfire's eyes began to glow green.

'Tell me who you are or I will be forced to…' Starfire began.

'Wait! I'm Lu. But you can just call me Lulu. I'm Raven's friend. Does she by any chance live here? And where is she?' Lulu asked in a hurry.

'Joyous! I am Starfire. Princess of Tamaran. Friend Raven is on the roof.' Starfire beamed before grabbing hold of Lulu's arm and pulling her through half the tower and up to the roof.

'Friend Lulu, are you from Azerath too?' Starfire asked as they climbed the stairs.

'Yeah. Me and Rae were like best friends. So, I'm guessing that you and her are good friends?'

'Indeed. We go to the mall of shopping all the time!' Starfire smiled. They finally reached the roof. Starfire pushed the door open and looked around for her friend.

'Friend Raven?' She called out. They looked around for her but to no avail.

'She may be in her room.' Starfire said as she turned to Lulu.

'She's not in her room. I've just been there looking for her.' The two girls turned to see Robin leaning on the door frame.

'Friend Robin, this is Lulu. She is a friend of Raven's. She is from Azerath too.' Starfire giggled. Robin just smiled at her.

'So, if she's not in her room or up here where would she normally be?' Lulu asked. Just then, they heard a faint scream. They all ran over to the edge of the roof and looked down towards the ocean.

'What in Azar's name was that?' Lulu gasped but before anyone could answer, two figures shot out of the water.

_**Hope you liked it. Review please.**_


	3. I'm Not That Type Of Girl

'Is that Raven

_**I have major writers block so please bear with me in this chapter. Much appreciated. **_

'Why are you here? What do you want?' Raven spat as she avoided the crashing waves being caused by Ebony.

'No reason. I'm just a traveller.' Ebony said as she sent another wave in Raven's direction.

'No normal traveller.' Raven growled. Ebony just laughed before disappearing under the water. Raven looked around warily as the water suddenly became calm.

'Where are you?' Raven whispered.

'I'm right here.' Ebony whispered in her ear. Raven quickly whipped round to come face to face with…nothing.

'Behind you.' Raven repeated her action to once again come face to face with nothing.

'Where the hell are you? Scared to show yourself?' Raven smirked.

'Not in a million years.' Ebony whispered from behind Raven before disappearing back under the water. Raven was now becoming really frustrated.

'Raven!' She looked over to see the other Titans running over to the shore. That's when she felt something tugging at her ankle. Raven kicked out slightly before she looked down to see Ebony smiling up at her. Ebony mouthed something to her but she couldn't make out what it was. Though she got the idea when Ebony grabbed both of her ankles and dragged her down.

--

'NO!' Robin yelled as he saw Raven disappear under the water.

'Don't worry! I'll get her!' They all looked up to see Lulu floating above them. With that, she glided over to the spot where she had lat seen Raven and dove into the water. Lulu swam deep and hard but she still couldn't see Raven.

'Beast Boy, go help her.' Robin ordered. Beast Boy nodded before jumped into the water and turned into a bottle nose dolphin.

--

Raven's lungs burned for air as Ebony pulled her deeper and deeper.

'Feeling light headed yet?' Ebony smirked. Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. This girl could talk underwater. Well, she was the goddess of water after all. Raven looked as though she was choking as Ebony pulled her a few foot deeper. She began thrash out as her vision blurred.

'Don't worry, I won't let you die. I'm not that type of girl.' Ebony said as she brought herself up to look at Raven.

'Or am I?' Raven's eyes widened as she realised what Ebony meant. Was she actually going to let her drown? Who knew…who knew?

_**I actually wrote this chapter on a few paged but when I quickly scanned through it, nothing intermingled. So I split them up into different chapters. Well, the more the better right? I prefer stories that have a lot of chapters instead of one chapter with like 14,000 words. Trust me, I seen and read one of those. It took me the whole day…well, you get the idea. Review please.**_


	4. Hey Rae!

'Looks like Raven's got a little friend

'Looks like Raven's got a little friend.' Ebony growled as she saw Lulu swimming over to them. Raven managed to catch a glimpse of her long lost friend before something grabbed hold of her cloak and pulled her up towards the surface. She actually thought about just opening her mouth and letting the sea water claim her lungs. Raven closed her eyes, ready for the darkness that was about to swallow her. That's when she opened her mouth ready for her fate but instead of water filling her lungs, it was pure oxygen. Raven gasped, coughed and spluttered as she took in as much air possible.

--

'I wouldn't do that if I was you.' Ebony warned as Lulu threw a punch at her. But of course, Lulu couldn't breathe or talk underwater, plus her moves were way slower than Ebony's. Lulu glared at her before lashing out once again. Ebony swam out of the way with ease.

'You're wasting your time and THIS is how you do the whole punch thing.' Ebony smirked before punching Lulu in the stomach with lightning speed. Because of the power of the impact, Lulu doubled over and accidentally inhaled. She began to choke slightly as she tried to rid of the seawater but to no avail.

'Look, leave me to my business and I'll help you.' Ebony spoke in a serious tone. Lulu quickly nodded before Ebony sighed, grabbed hold of Lulu's arm and dragged her back up to the surface.

--

'Friend Lulu!' Starfire beamed as she saw her crawling onto the shore. Lu managed to look up and smile slightly before rolling onto her back and breathing heavily.

'How's Rae?' She asked as they all, except Raven, walked over to her.

'She's fine but you have some explaining to do.' Robin told her.

'Yes, of course. Let me see Raven first though please.' Lulu winced as she stood up. Ebony had hit her pretty hard.

'How do you know her?' Robin was set on finding out everything about her to make sure she was who she claimed to be.

'We were best friends back on Azerath. We did everything together.' Lulu explained.

'Funny, I don't remember her.' Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

'Yeah, I didn't see her either. Do you think she's telling the truth?' Cyborg asked. Beast Boy just shrugged before turning his attention back to the so called Lulu.

'Please, just let me see my friend. That's the only reason I'm here.' Lulu asked again.

'Fine. She's in the tower. Starfire will take you to her.' Robin told her. Starfire happily skipped up to Lulu before leading her inside.

'Friend Raven will be thrilled to see you!' Starfire beamed as the two of the entered the main room.

'Thrilled indeed. Well, I hope so anyways.' Lulu smiled. Raven was sitting on the couch in her lotus position.

'Raven…' Starfire began as she walked over to her.

'What do you want Starfire?' Raven asked without even opening her eyes.

'Always one to be mediating.' Lulu smirked as she joined Starfire. Upon hearing her voice, Raven's eyes shot open.

'Lulu?' Raven gasped as she looked at her fellow Azerathian.

'Hey Rae.' Lulu smiled at her.

'What are you doing here?' Raven frowned.

'What no "Hi Lulu! How are you? How are thing back on Azerath?" You were never one to make conversation though. Anyways, I'm here to visit you. You've been gone for years and there's nothing wrong with wanting to visit your best friend.' Lulu laughed. Raven just looked at her like she had two heads.

'Lu, I've been gone for years now. Why all of a sudden appear?' Raven frowned.

'To visit you. I already said. Now come on, we have some catching up to do.' Lulu smiled before jumping onto the sofa next to Raven and literally pulling her down out of her lotus position.

--

'Cause havoc for me…I'll cause havoc for you. Now, where to begin.' Ebony said as she walked around Jump City. Right now, all she wanted to do was cause so much trouble for the Teen Titans and once she had her head set on something, she wouldn't stop until she got it.

_**So, how'd I do? By the way, I'll try and introduce more of the characters soon. I'm trying to work them around the story instead of bringing them all together in once chapter or jumping from one part to another. I promise!**_


	5. Cat Fight

'Look, Lu, it's nice that you came to visit but…things have changed

'Look, Lu, it's nice that you came to visit but…things have changed.' Raven sighed as Lulu looked around her room. _**(Yes, Raven actually let someone in her room! OMG!)**_

'What do ya mean?' Lulu asked as she picked up an ornament.

'I'm not the Raven you remember.' Raven told her.

'And what do you mean by that? How can you not be the same Raven I knew?' Lulu frowned as she placed the ornament back on the shelf and turned round to face her friend.

'I…I don't think that this is a good idea.' Raven groaned and closed her eyes.

'What's wrong with you? What are you on about? Are you feeling okay?' Lulu continued to ask multiple questions and she walked over to her. Lulu over exaggerated a bit when she placed her hand on Ravens forehead as is she was checking her temperature.

'I'm fine but what _are_ you doing?' Raven raised an eyebrow at her friend.

'I think you're coming down with something. Wait, let me check the time.' Lulu tried to act all serious as she looked at her wrist. But of course, Lulu wasn't even wearing a watch.

'Okay then. It's four in the afternoon. If you take some Aspirin now, you can have some next at six or eight.' Lulu smiled as she looked back up to meet Raven's amused face.

'You're not even wearing a watch.' Raven smirked.

'Yeah but I still know what time it is.' Lulu returned her smirk.

'Let me guess…you've got a clock imbedded in you mind?' Raven crossed her arms across her chest and tilted her head to one side. She was somewhat enjoying this weird conversation.

'And what if I do?' Lulu put on a serious tone again.

'Then you've got _serious_ problems.' Raven joked.

'Well, that makes two of us.' Lulu smirked.

'What did you just say?' Raven growled playfully.

'I dunno. Short term memory.' Lulu laughed.

'I'll make you have permanent memory loss in a minute.'

'Oooo! Big words coming out of little baba Raven's mouth-wouthy.'

'You're digging yourself a hole.'

'At least I aint the only one.'

'So that makes three of you. Speaking like you, that would be me, myself and I. Right?'

'Me, myself and I?'

'Yes. Three of you digging yourselves a hole.'

'You're on a line here, Rae.'

'You're on a fine line and about to fall off the edge and into the dark abyss where's there's nothing but unforgivable torture.'

'Watch out me, attack of the Raven!' Lulu laughed. Raven gasped as soon as Lu finished that sentence. Attack of the Raven. Exactly what Daniel had said. Daniel. Raven's eyes widened as she began to remember what had happened and what she had done.

'Oh my god.' Raven whispered as she ran a hand through her hair.

'What?' Lulu frowned.

'N…nothing. It doesn't matter. It's in the past now.' Raven sighed.

'Yeah, like it doesn't matter. What's up?' Lulu asked as she plonked down onto Raven's bed.

'Look, I told you that it doesn't matter so just forget about it.' Raven told her as she sat down next to Lulu.

'I'm an empath too, Rae. All I have to do is venture into your thoughts so its best if you tell me now isn't it?' Lulu told her.

'Don't you dare.' Raven warned.

'Relax. I wouldn't do that to you unless it was absolutely necessary……like now.' Lulu smirked.

'Lu, just forget that I ever said anything.' Raven sighed.

'You know you should talk about things. Never let them play on your mind. You'll make yourself ill. Don't crawl back into that shell that you constantly hide in. If you can't talk to me, talk to one of your friends back there or…Arella.' Lulu whispered the last part of the sentence.

'My mother? Why would I want to speak to her? She doesn't care about me. She never did! _Jamie_ was always _her _favourite!' Raven yelled.

'Goddammit Rae! You fully well know that isn't true!' Lulu abruptly stood up to emphasize her words.

'I've seen things with my own eyes. I lived with my parents and Jamie. You didn't! I should know what's true and what isn't!' Raven yelled and jumped to her feet.

'I saw things too Rae! I know everything that went on behind the scenes! Blake _**(Remember him?)**_ told me everything!' Lulu clenched her fists as she tried to contain her growing frustration.

'How could he have told you everything? He wasn't even there for half of it!' Raven was literally screaming at the point.

'That's what you think!' Lulu yelled.

'No, that's what I KNOW!' Raven screamed at the top of her lungs before, out of pure anger, slapped Lulu hard across the face.

'You bitch!' Lulu spat before slapping Raven back. Raven just slowly placed her hand on her cheek before looking back at Lulu; giving her the extreme death glare.

'How dare you slap me.' Raven growled.

'What?! You bloody slapped me first!' Lulu yelled.

'I had a reason to!' Raven scowled.

'And what was that?!' Lulu spat.

'You weren't listening! Does anything get past that air head of yours?!' Raven screamed.

'Take that back!' Lulu was hurt by Raven's comment but refused to let it show.

'Why would I want to take back the truth?!' Raven could tell that what she had said had hurt Lulu but it didn't move her one bit. Why should she care after what she had just been saying or rather much yelling?

'You should take it back because it's a full goddamn lie!' You're…you're just jealous!' Lulu screamed.

'Of what?! You?!' Raven yelled.

'Yes! Because I had a family that actually cared about me! That I had friends that were truthful with me and never ever talked behind my back! Face it Rae. You wish you were me.' Lulu was officially pushed over the edge. Raven just looked at her in utter shock.

'So, that's what you think, eh?' Raven growled.

'No, that's what I know.' Lulu breathed.

'Well then, it looks like someone's been putting stuff into your mind. I bet it was that un-loyal wench of mother of yours!' Raven smirked. Lulu simply growled before grabbing hold of Ravens hair and yanking it back. Raven screamed out in pain before kicking Lu's knees, making her legs buckle beneath her.

'That's it Rae! You've been messing with the bull! Now feel the horns!'

_**There you go. So, how'd I do?**_


	6. The Worse That She Could Do

I think this chapter is going to be a bit random but interesting

_**I think this chapter is going to be a bit random but interesting. Thanks for reviewing! Okay-ies, I've got this great new idea. Well, I like it anyways. Actually, I have a few ideas. It's not for this story…or the next. It's just a random thing that I came up with. If you would like to hear what they are…just PM me.**_

'All I wanted to do was come here to visit you! Not get into a fight!' Lulu yelled as she narrowly dodged one of Raven kicks.

'You're the one that started it!'

'How am I? You're the one that called me a liar!'

'I said no such thing! Besides, you're the one that said that _you_ knew everything! You haven't a clue about what happened! What kind of friend are you?!'

'Me?! I think you should be asking yourself the question!' Lulu cried out as Raven grabbed hold of her arm and twisted it behind her back.

'Just…go back to Azerath.' Raven whispered into her ear before roughly pushing her away.

'Because you know I'm right! You don't want to face the facts. Why hide anymore Rae?' Lulu started.

'You don't know anything.'

'Stop denying the fact that I was there. That I saw things. Stop trying to hide from it all!'

'How can I possibly hide from things that aren't even true?!'

'Stop lying to yourself for once! Just let me explain!'

'Explain what? There's nothing to explain!' Raven yelled as she picked up a vase with a single navy blue rose in and threw it at Lulu. Lu hadn't seen it coming and wasn't able to move out of the way in time. She screamed as the vase shattered, cutting her skin. The water mixed with her blood as it trickled down her face. Lulu slowly raised her hand to her face. She gently traced her finger along one of the cuts before looking back at Raven. Raven just stared at her in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just done but it was way too late to apologise now.

'I…I'm going.' Lulu whispered before slowly walking out of Raven's room and back into the main room. All the while, she looked as though she was in a daze.

Raven just watched as she left. As soon as Lu had disappeared into the corridor, Raven grabbed hold of a few of her books and threw them at the wall in anger at herself more than anything. She cried out before sliding down the wall.

'I can't take this anymore!' Raven screamed causing a few things to explode. That's when she fully looked around her room. It was in a right state. Her emotions had gone haywire and must have caused her powers to literally rip her room to pieces as she and Lulu attempted to kill each other.

_**This has to be this short because…………I seriously can't think of anything else. I know! I think I've overworked my brain or something! Lol-ies.**_


	7. READ THIS TO SAVE YOUR SOUL!

I am totally screwed

_**I am totally screwed. I think I'm so excited about tomorrow that I just can't think for ideas! I can't believe this! I used to update like six times a day! Read An Angel To Remember to understand what I'm on about. I'm starting stage school at the Birmingham Hippodrome, it's called BSSshowbiz. They've got a cool website too. Look it up. If you live in Birmingham and know the Hippodrome, I suggest that you en-role in it. You'll get to see me and be on stage. How cool's that? Well, yes…this is just a little author's note from me. I'm really sorry that I can't update. I would but it would be crap. Pardon my French. **_

_**I would like to take this time to say a few thank-yous and so on. Well, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing to this story:**_

_**RavenRobinGirl**_

_**Blackjay**_

_**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**_

_**DarkRoseDevon**_

_**Sinomin**_

_**MyStIqUe-AnGeLz**_

_**718darkstar**_

_**XxX Chi XxX**_

_**MagykPryncess**_

_**I Want Candy**_

_**And I would like to thank these people for adding this story to their favourites:**_

_**1. 718darkstar **_

_**2. Blackjay **_

_**3. DarkRoseDevon **_

_**4. RavenRobinGirl **_

_**5. XxX Chi XxX **_

_**6. dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14**_

_**And these people for adding this to their story alerts:**_

_**1. 718darkstar **_

_**2. Arcaten **_

_**3. Blackjay **_

_**4. DarkRoseDevon **_

_**5. I Want Candy **_

_**6. MyStIqUe-AnGeLz **_

_**7. XxX Chi XxX**_

_**So, there we have it…all my thank-yous have been given out. I would a small message for each of you but to be honest, I don't have anything to say apart from…I absolutely love you all! Honest. You guys push me to keep on writing. I could be off doing other things but…well, you get the idea. **_

_**I'll update and tell you how my first day at Stage School went. I hope it goes well. I'll be on stage soon! Yay! This is going to be awesome. Okay, now I'm just rambling. **_

_**Also, this message is for the people that are taking part in my story – character wise. All characters that have been mentioned to me will eventually appear! I promise. I told myself that I would add two more in the last chapter. I told myself over and over but when it came to writing it…well, things changed. I thought about where I could fit them in but it all kinda sounded weird. Everyone will appear. I'll make sure of that. Once I've got everyone in, then everyone is happy…especially me! **_

_**So, that's all I really wanted to say. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Keep the reviews coming! Thanks!**_

_**One last note: go onto my profile page and scroll down until you find my youtube account address. Visit that website. It's my youtube account. Please watch my video's and if you have an account of there, comment and rate please. **_


	8. Hearing From You Again

Raven sat in the middle of her room; surrounded by lit candles that cascaded a calming light around her dark room

Raven sat in the middle of her room; surrounded by lit candles that cascaded a calming light around her dark room. She was trying to find Lu's aura but was having no such look. Raven had searched on Earth and Azerath but it seemed as though Lulu had disappeared from existence.

'Where are you?' She whispered as she opened her eyes and sighed.

'The last place that you'll look.' Lulu's voice echoed around the room.

'Where are you?' Raven simply put.

'I don't want you to find me Rae. Face it, to late to apologise now.'

'I think you should be the one apologising, now tell me where you are. We need to talk.'

'Me? You took everything the wrong was and we DON'T need to talk.'

'You stated that you knew everything.'

'Because I do.'

'No…you don't.'

'Yes…I do.'

'No…you don't.'

'Oh just shut up and tell me where you are!'

'As I've already said. I'm in the last place that you'll look.'

'And where's that?'

'You tell me.'

'Your aura isn't on Earth or anywhere on Azerath.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'I've searched more the once so…yes.'

'I'm sorry Raven but I'm not telling you where I am.'

'Lulu…'

'No Rae! Just forget it. Best friends fight but this friendship's over.'

'Yeah, people fight and they get over it.'

'I'm not about to get over it anytime soon.'

'That's just you.'

'Hello! You threw a bloody VASE at me and CUT my FACE!'

'You brought it on yourself.'

'Did I?'

'Yes. If you hadn't said and believed that you knew everything that had happened, then none of this would have happened!'

'If I was you, I would chill. You know what you're powers can do.'

'Since when do you care?'

'I cared for years. Shows how much you took notice of me.'

'Why the hell would I look out to see if you cared for me?'

'Why are we even having this conversation?'

'You started it. Just like everything else.'

'Rae. Listen to me now. I know, the when you were little, you used to die a little inside whenever Jamie got the best of everything or got praised for something that you did or got presents and you didn't. I know things that happened. Like when you're father got hurt and you were in the middle of it all. Angry, hurt, scared…I tried being there for you but you told me everything was okay and just pushed it all away. Look at what it did to you! You hide from everything!'

'I…' Raven began but just stared at the floor. Lulu was right and she had just pushed her away. Told her she was a liar and didn't know anything. What kind of friend was she? Her best friend came to visit her and she blew up in her face. She was really digging herself a hole here.

'Don't bother Rae. I guess you don't care at all.'

'This is the last that you'll be hearing from me.' And that's when the connection cut off. Raven tucked her hair behind her ears before slowly standing up and exiting her room.

_**It's late and I'm tired. I did say that I would tell you all about my first day at stage school but…as I've said…I'm tired. I'll hopefully tell you soon but if you're so eager to find out, just PM me.**_


	9. Auron

Raven's dream: (Age: James – 12, Raven – 9)

Raven's dream: _**(Age: James – 12, Raven – 9)**_

'It's not like I'm the best, Rae. I'm just way better than you.' James laughed as he approached his cowering sister.

'No! That's not true.' Raven cried.

'I have always been better than you. I was first born which makes me the favourite. Face it Rae, nobody loves you anymore.' James told her before kneeling down in front of her.

'G…go away.' Raven squeaked.

'No. I will not go away and neither will the truth. Just accept the facts! It'll make it easier for the both of us.'

'No! I will not give in! That's exactly what you want. I will NOT go along with your game any longer. I won't be apart of this!' Raven yelled as she stubbornly stomped over to her brother.

'You've been going along with this your whole life! No point stopping now.' James laughed.

'No!' Raven screamed as she scratched her brother's arm. He cried out in pain before glaring at his younger sister.

'How dare you!' He yelled at her before slapping her across the face. She fell to the floor and crawled away; tears rolling down her soft cheeks.

'You're an unfaithful little brat! You're them gem. HIS gem. That's the reason why nobody wants you anymore. In fact, no one wanted you from the start. No friends, family…it's your destiny little sis. So, get used to it!' James yelled as he slowly walked away from her and into the distance. Raven was left curled up in a ball and crying her little heart out. There was no one left. Everyone had deserted her. Left her alone, just like Jamie had said. Well, fate was fate.

--

Raven abruptly sat up and pulled the sheets around her. Her breathing was quick as a single tear found its way down her cheek. Raven quickly wiped it away before looking out of the window. It was dark out. She guessed that it was early morning. Raven glanced at the clock, it read 1:17 am. She had been right. Raven sighed as she slipped out of her bed and over to her bathroom.

Inside, she filled the sink with cold water. Whilst that filled, she ventured over to the tall lilac cupboard and pulled out a small blue towel. She turned on her heel to see that the water was over flowing.

'Ah!' She cursed as she slipped slightly on the floor. Quickly grabbing hold of the tap, she turned it until the water stopped flowing. Raven looked down to see the cold water creeping along the tiled floor.

'I'm gonna need a bigger towel.' She told herself before once again walking over to the cupboard. This time, she took out a large blue one.

'What else can go wrong?' Raven whispered as she thought about the dream and the whole overflowing water incident. Without thinking, she walked forward. Only to find that the floor was extremely slippery. Raven's legs went from underneath her as she fell backwards. She gasped as she smacked her head of the side of the bath and then the rock hard floor. Her vision blurred before darkness consumed her.

--

The sound of a large crash and witty banter rang through the tower. It was breakfast. _**(And well all know what that means) **_Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their annual breakfast fight.

Raven groaned as she opened her eyes. She was greeted by a splitting headache. The sound of chanting and yelling made its way to her ears. She groggily rubbed her eyes before looking down. Her eyes widened in shock. There, right where her head had been, was a pool of dark crimson blood. Raven quickly placed her hand on the back of her head before examining it. Her head was obviously still bleeding. Raven sighed as she grabbed hold of the sink and leant into it as she stood up. Once regaining her balance, she headed back into her room. Sunlight flooded into the room as she opened the dark voiles. Raven mumbled something about it being way to bright before making her way over to her dresser. Quickly pulling out her cloak, she slipped it on before pulling up her hood and exiting her room.

--

Raven opted not to venture into the medical cupboard. It would be too obvious that something was wrong and she would be bombarded with questions. She managed to leave the tower without being noticed. Beast Boy and Cyborg were to busy arguing, Starfire was tending to her beloved pet Silkie and Robin was watching the two idiots argue.

Raven was certainly relieved that they hadn't spotted her. She could now venture to the pharmacy without being followed.

She hadn't gotten to far when she heard a scream.

'I am taking over the world with rubber radioactive rabid lemons and Jordan shall be the first to die…Yay.' Raven quickly looked round to see a girl clad in a black long sleeved shirt, red leggings, black and red ankle high boots and a wrist band. She had short blonde hair and her skin was pale.

'Excuse me?' Raven raised an eyebrow at her. The girl looked over at her and gave her a small smile. As Raven walked over to her, she noticed that her nails were painted black, wore black lipstick and had a hair accessory that made it look as though she had black stars in her hair.

'You're Raven from the Teen Titans, right?' The girl asked.

'Yeah and you are?'

'I'm Auron. Goth. Insane personality. That's all me.' Auron _**(Blackjay)**_ told her before smiling.

'Great.' Raven monotoned.

'So, where ya heading?' Auron asked. Raven wondered why she was being so bloody nosey.

'Who's asking?'

'I am of course.'

'Just something that I need to get. That's all and then I'll be on my way back home.'

'Back to Azerath?'

'No, back to the T…how do you now I'm from Azerath?'

'Anyone who's anyone knows that. And that Starfire's from Tamaran and so forth.'

'Must be some good fan club.' Raven sighed before turning on her heel and continuing to her destination.

_**Finally! I got to introduce another character as promised. Auron is Blackjay; just so you all know. Plus, for those of you who forgot: Ebony is dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 and Lu / Lulu is raerobgal.**_


	10. Auron And Rae

'Rae, wait up

'Rae, wait up!' Auron called after her. Raven just stopped and glared at her.

'First off, it's Raven and second, why are you following me?' Raven made more of a statement then a question.

'Okay, Rae-ven. I'm not following you. I just want to walk with you. I have nothing better to do.' Auron shrugged. Raven just looked at her before turning away and continuing to the pharmacy. She then reached a hand behind her head to find that the bleeding had stopped. She gave an inaudible sigh of relief before noticing that Auron was following her.

'Look, please just leave me alone.' Raven was becoming very impatient with the goth girl.

'I wasn't following you. Simply going in the same direction.' Auron was not a very good actress and Raven saw straight through her like a looking glass.

'Of course.' Raven rolled her eyes.

'Come on, please?'

'Please what?'

'Can we be friends?'

'Bit out of the blue.'

'I know, I'm sorry. I don't have that many and the ones I do have always disappear to these weird clubs. Most of my friends are Cyber Goths. I'm clearly not. Please.'

'Why not?' Raven knew that Auron wasn't going to give up so it was best just to let her get on with it.

'Cooley!' Auron smiled before literally jumping to Raven's side and walking with her to the pharmacy.

--

'What are we doing here?' Auron raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the shop sign.

'I've got a headache.' Raven monotoned before pushing the door open and walking in.

'Don't you have anything back at the tower?' Auron asked as she walked in after her.

'Yes.'

'Why didn't you just take some of those pills?'

'Long story.'

'Long day.'

'You don't give up do you?'

'I'm as stubborn as you.'

'Good to know.' And with that, Raven ventured over to one of the medicine cabinets in search of the tablets needed.

'Try these.' Auron pointed to a small silver box.

'What are those?'

'I dunno, but I take them whenever I have a really bad headache. My boyfriend started me on them. They're kinda addictive but they do their job instantly.'

'I'm not sure. I think I should stick to the medicine I know.'

'Oookkkkkaaayyyyyy but I'm just saying. These work almost instantly.'

'Are you sure?'

'Does this face look sure?'

'You really want me to answer that?'

'Umm…no.'

'Well then. Plus, there's no harm in trying something new I guess.' Raven shrugged before making her way over to the counter.

Auron played around with the hair clips whilst Raven pointed out the tablets to the attendant who was venturing through the glass cabinet.

'Now, are you sure you want these. They're pretty "heavy" if you know what I mean.' The woman told Raven.

'Yeah, I'm positive.'

Auron just watched as Raven bought for the tablets. She placed the clips back down as Raven walked over to her.

'Ready?' Auron asked. Raven nodded before the two left. Once out of the shop, Raven opened the packet, popped one of the tablets out, placed it on her tongue and swallowed.

'Yeah, it doesn't taste that nice.' Auron laughed when she saw the look on Raven's face.

'Now you tell me.'

'Well, I just remembered.'

'Typical. People always remember things after.'

'That's what you get I'm afraid.' Auron smiled. Raven just shook her head before turning around. Her breath got caught in her chest as she spotted a familiar boy…………Shane.

'You know him?' Auron questioned when she noticed Raven staring at the boy.

'Umm…sort of…wait! No!' Raven quickly recovered.

'You don't?'

'No. I've never seen him before.'

'Then why were you staring at him?'

'I wasn't staring.'

'Then what do you call this?' Auron then did an impression of what Raven was doing but, instead, she made it look as though she was an obsessed fan who had just spotted their favourite celebrity.

'I call that really freaky.'

'Well normal people call it staring. Hold on a sec, I see what's going on here…'

'You do?'

'Yeah, you have a crush on him don't you?!' Auron squealed.

'What?! No! I already have a boyfriend.'

'Really? Who?'

'Umm…it doesn't matter.'

'Of course it does. It's Robin isn't it?'

'What makes you say it's him?'

'A certain person blurted it out when he was being interviewed for some TV…or something to do…with something…or another…'

'Just get to the point.'

'It was Beast Boy.'

'I swear that I'm going eventually going to kill him.' Raven growled.

'Slightly harsh. So, what's he like as a boyfriend? I mean Robin here.'

'What's there to tell?'

'Almost every girl in Jump has a bloody crush on him! Hello?! I think everyone would love to know what he's like as a boyf.

'Umm…' Raven didn't know what to say.

'Yes…?'

'To be honest, we don't really do much.'

'Wait, you haven't kissed?'

'Yes we've kissed.'

'No dates?'

'Not really.'

'Anything…well…you know.'

'Know what?'

'Have you done…you know…that thing that people do when they're in love?'

'People do a lot of things when they're in love.'

'Let me make this easier. What two people do when they want kids?'

'Hell no!'

'Okay! Chill! I was just asking.'

'Well…don't ask.'

'Have the tablets worked yet?' Auron opted to quickly change the subject. Raven had been so caught up in the conversation that she hadn't realised that the once slitting headache had subsided.

'That went pretty quickly.'

'See, I was right! Once again.' Auron smiled.

'Okay.' Raven just looked at her.

'So, what do we do now?'

'I don't know about "we" but I've got to get back to the tower.'

'Can I come?'

'No.'

'But why?'

'I am not having this conversation with you.' Raven felt as though she was speaking to a five year old.

'Just think, I f I come along with you then I can see how your relationship is with Robin and then I can help out.'

'Why do you even care about that?'

'That's what friends do.'

'We've only just met.'

'That's never stopped me in the past.'

'Well, that's just you.'

'I know.'

'You're still not coming.' And with that, Raven teleported herself back to the tower.

Auron just stared at the spot where Raven had last been.

'She left me!' Auron gasped.

'Well, I'll show her.' Auron smiled as a thought came to her. She rolled her shoulders before heading in the direction of the tower.

_**Was this good enough?**_


	11. Guys, This Is Auron

Luckily, Raven had teleported herself into her room

Luckily, Raven had teleported herself into her room. Walking over to the window, she kicked off her boots and unclasped her cape. She then quickly slipped off her leotard and changed into some jeans and a very tight fitting black top. Raven was planning on going out. Ste her wings free. A change in her life. After seeing how care free Auron was, she thought that it couldn't be that hard. Raven decided that she would let her hair down and enjoy a night out instead of being cooped up in her room all day and night. That's when she realised that it was Auron that had really changed her; not Robin. Auron had taken affect on her. Maybe friends was all she really needed to get her through her life long journey.

'WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!' A voice boomed through the tower. Raven immediately knew that it was Cyborg. She quickly placed her cape back over her shoulders before running into the main room. Raven looked straight at the over sized computer that Cyborg was glaring at. A face was staring straight up at the camera and smiling. The face covered the computer screen.

'Who is this and how did she get past the security system?' Cyborg whined. Raven just gave him a weird look before walking over to the entrance.

'Rae!' Auron called out, causing her voice to echo through the main room.

'You know this girl?' Cyborg asked as he turned to look at her.

'In so many words.' Raven told him before opening the main door and looking out at the hyper Auron.

'What are you doing here?' Raven asked her as she crossed her arms across her chest.

'I told you that I was coming with you. I want to see that tower. After all, it is the home of my new best friend.' Auron smiled before budging past Raven.

'Nice place you got here.' Auron smiled as she looked around the huge room. That's when she laid eyes on Cyborg; the only other Titan in the room.

'Oh my god! It's you! The legendary Cyborg! Right here! In front of me! AH!' Auron squealed as she ran up to him. Raven just watched her go freak all over Cyborg. Just then, the rest of the Titans entered the room.

'Uhh…Cy? Who's that?' Beast Boy questioned.

'I have no idea but she knows Rae.' Cyborg answered as he watched the young girl literally swoon over him and the rest of the Titans.

'Friend Raven, who is this girl?' Starfire pitched in.

'This is Auron.' Raven told them.

'Auron?!' The rest of the Titans asked in unison.

'AHH! They said MY name!!' Auron beamed as she looked over at Raven.

'Yeah, good for you.' Raven sighed before she noticed who Auron was looking at. Robin. She groaned when she realised that she had told Auron about her and him.

She cursed slightly when Auron smiled at him and then back at Raven.

'Auron! Come with me.' Raven said in a rush as she grabbed hold of her and pulled her in the direction of her room. She was planning on telling her about tonight. Rae hoped that all went well.

_**The ending was a little rushed because my mom's just told me that we're going out. Sorry about this. I'll update soon**_.


	12. Must read!

Must read:

_**Must read:**_

_**As you can see, I have deleted a few chapters from this story because I need to get my head around things because I have been taking up a lot of things lately and it's really showing in my writing. **_

_**I apologise for this but give me some time and I'll update again soon. I even thought about deleting the story but I'm still not sure about that. I want to because I want to re-do the whole thing but people seem to like it so you know. **_


	13. Night Out

_**Must read!**_

_**Finally! I have updated! I know, it's about time that I did as well. Now that I have had time to think about this story, I hopefully will be able to put together better chapters and make it more fun. As I said before, I had so much going on that I wasn't able to think straight at the time. It all got so confusing and I just wanted to give up on this story. But! I had so many of you telling me that I should stick with it. So, I did. All thanks to you guys.**_

'You actually let me in your room? You let me in your room! Ah!' Auron beamed as she literally bounced of the walls and looked around Raven's room. Raven simply watched as Auron _inspected _her room.

It was a good ten minutes until Auron finally calmed down and sat on Raven's bed. She still had a huge smile plastered across her face though.

'So Rae…what ya going to do?' Auron asked as she lay down on Raven's bed and sprawled out across it.

'You know how to make yourself at home don't you?' Raven smirked as she watched Auron toss and turn, trying to get comfy. After a few moments, Auron finally picked her comfy place and snuggled in. Raven couldn't help but smile.

'Comfy?'

'Why yes, I am actually am thank-you.' Auron smiled before turning her head to look at Raven.

'Do you go out at night?' Raven randomly asked.

'Yeah, why?'

'Where do you go?'

'Clubs, places, the usual fight club and whatnot. Do you go these places?'

'Uh, no. But, I want to go out tonight.'

'Really? Can I come, I mean, that way I can get to know everyone better.'

'Well, I was hoping that you would come…but, the rest of them aren't coming. I just want to go out. Get away from annoying Beast Boy for a while.'

'Well, then, what are we waiting for? I'll take you to all the best places in Jump City.' Auron grinned ear to ear as she rolled off of Raven's bed.

'Okay, just keep it quiet.' Raven said as she unclasped her cloak and chucked it onto the floor.

'Okay. So, I'm guessing that you're ready to go now?' Auron asked as she looked at Raven in her jeans and black top which she had changed into earlier. Raven nodded before looking down at herself and sighing.

'Well come on then.' Auron smiled before leaping forwards and grabbing hold of Raven's wrist. She was about to pull her out of her room when Raven stopped her.

'Are you serious? We can't go out there. They'll see us.' Raven said as she tugged her hand out of Auron's grip.

'How else are we going to get out?'

'Looks like we'll have to take the window.'

'Wait, can't you just teleport us?'

'I can but you're the tour guide tonight so I'll just let you lead the way.' Raven simply put before walking over to the window and pushing it open.

'And if they see us?'

'They won't.' Was all Raven said before she peered over the side of the window ledge.

'What? Are we going to climb down?' Auron asked as she crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side. Raven looked back at her before replying.

'Yes.' With that, Raven hopped up onto the window ledge and flung her legs out of the window. Still clinging onto the edge, she looked back into her room at Auron who was watching her with wide eyes.

'You coming or not?' Raven asked.

'Uhhhhhh…won't we slip?' Auron questioned as she approached the window.

'Not the way I'm going, no. Now come on.'

'I can't get out if you're in the way, you'll need to move somehow.' Auron said as she leant forward onto the window ledge.

'Whatever you do, don't scream.'

'What?'

'Don't scream.' Auron wasn't able to answer as Raven grabbed hold of her wrist and flung her outside. Raven let go of the ledge so that Auron and her were free falling.

'Are you nuts?' Auron gasped as she flailed her arms about attempting to grab onto something…anything. Raven simply rolled her eyes. Mumbling her mantra, she looked down at the sand to see a black portal open. Smiling, she grabbed hold of Auron's arm as the two narrowly missed hitting the ground and sunk into the portal. Moments later, Raven and Auron appeared from within the portal and stood on the sand. The portal then disappeared silently.

'Whoa.' Was all Auron was able to say. She had a shocked expression plastered across her face.

'It is easier than trying to climb down the tower now come on. We have to go before they all find out that I have gone.' Raven said as she approached the edge of the island and looked into the ocean. She began to levitate as Auron approached.

'They are gonna find out when they venture into your room looking for you.'

'They know to leave me alone and they'll probably think that I'm meditating so we have nothing to worry about.' Raven told her as she took hold of Auron's hands and began to fly over the ocean and into the city.

'Rae? Why didn't we just walk there?' Auron raised an eyebrow.

'Because they would have seen us and this way is faster.'

'You really don't want them to see you do you?'

'State the obvious much.'

--

Raven lowered Auron onto the ground as they reached the city. Raven landed next to her and looked around at her surroundings.

'Where to now?' Raven asked as she looked at blaring and busy nightclubs and groups of people dancing together to the music.

'Lets go to the best Nightclub in Jump right now. Matek!' Auron grinned as she pointed to the busiest and loudest club. As Raven and Auron approached the club, Raven could see the flashing lights, hear the blasting trance music and see loads of people. All this made her feel alien. This definitely wasn't something that she did for a living.

'Are you sure about this?' Raven yelled over the noise.

'Don't worry, just let loose.' Auron shouted back before running past the bouncer and into the club. Raven sighed before slowly walking into the place herself.

_**Hope you liked? How did I do? Review please.**_


	14. Matek!

_**IMPORTANT: It seems that people aren't able to review because I have already done these chapters and people have reviewed to them in the past when they were different. Thanks to raerobgal for informing me on that. So, if you would like to review then simply PM please.**_

Raven winced slightly as the thumping music rang through her ears. She looked over at Auron who was sitting down on a glowing blue water sofa. She smiled at Raven before getting up and walking over to the bar. Raven looked around before making her way over to the glowing sofa herself. There were rows of them. All different colours and shapes. _'Gees, what next? Flouting glowing fish?' _raven thought to herself as she sat down. That's when Auron skipped back over to her and handed her at drink. It was vibrant orange. Raven simply looked at it and then back at Auron who just laughed.

'It's called Smooth Seduction. It's delicious. Try it!' Auron yelled over the music and smiled. Raven looked back at the drink before putting it to her lips. Taking a breath, she tried a bit. It was extremely sweet and had a punch taste to it.

'Very sweet.' Raven shouted to Auron.

'Yes but once you've tried it, you can't get enough of it.' Auron grinned before flopping down next to her and downing her drink. Auron's drink was purple with hints of blue. _'This stuff can't be healthy.' _Raven thought to herself as she eyed her drink and Auron's. That's when the desire to drink more hit her. Raven quickly placed the drink on the floor and moved away from it; causing her to get a weird look from Auron.

'Just drink it Rae.' Auron laughed as she picked it up and handed it to her.

'No. It's like a drug.' Raven told her before pushing the drink away.

'And that's why it's okay to drink it. You did say that you wanted to have some fun tonight so drink it.' Auron smirked. Raven sighed before taking the drink and pressing it to her lips once more. Closing her eyes, she quickly drank the rest of the drink. A buzz ran through her body as she finished it.

'You see, it wasn't that bad was it?' Auron laughed. Raven smiled at her before placing the glass back on the floor.

'Now come on, let's dance.' Auron smiled as she jumped up to her feet.

'I don't dance.' Raven put as she folded her arms and watched the others on the dance floor.

'Well you are tonight.' Was all Auron said before grabbing hold of Raven's left arm and yanking her up.

'It'll be fun.' Auron beamed before dragging her onto the dance floor. The two girls wriggled in and out of other dancers until they reached the middle. Auron immediately began dancing. Raven bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow at her.

'Come on, move a little.' Auron grinned as she swayed her hips and twirled her arms in the air. Raven looked at Auron before looking around her. She shrugged before copying what Auron was doing and finally dancing.

--

Back at the Tower, the rest of the Titans were all gathered in the main room; bored out of their heads. Starfire was sprawled out across the couch, Beast Boy was sitting on the floor and staring out of the window, Cyborg and Robin were both sitting on the counter.

'I'm going to die of boredom here!' Beast Boy whined as he fell onto his back and flapped his arms about.

'You aint the only one.' Cyborg sighed. That's when Starfire jumped up with a huge smile plastered across her face.

'Friends! Let us participate in the going of the out. I believe that you would say, go out to a club of night.'

'Yeah, that's a great idea!' Beast Boy said as he pushed himself to his feet.

'Can we can we can we?' Starfire and Beast Boy pleaded together as they jumped up and down on the spot.

'Something is seriously wrong with those two.' Cyborg whispered to Robin, making him laugh.

'Well, it's the best and only idea we have so yeah.' Robin said as he hopped down off the counter. Starfire and Beast Boy hive fived before running out of the main room and heading to their rooms to change. Cyborg looked at Robin before shrugging and started heading in the direction of his room. Robin immediately followed and went to his room to change too.

--

Half an hour later, all the Titans, except Raven of course, stood in the main hall. Robin was wearing some black jeans with a red sports top, Beast Boy was in some khaki combats and a dark navy tee, Starfire wore a bright pink frilly skirt with a lilac top with random hearts dotted across it, Cyborg basically looked that same except for the fact that he had put on several silver chains around his neck and around his wrists – accessorising.

'So, now that we are all ready, where do you want to go?' Robin asked. The rest of the Titans looked at each other before shrugging.

'How about Matek?' Beast Boy suddenly asked.

'That new place?' Cyborg questioned.

'Yeah, it's meant to be off the hook.' Beast Boy grinned.

'Well, sounds fine to me.' Cyborg beamed.

'Shouldn't we ask friend Raven if she would like to accompany us on our trip to the club of night?' Starfire asked.

'Nah, she wouldn't want to come anyways. It would be a waste of time. Now come on, we are wasting valuable party time here.' Beast Boy whined as he grabbed Cyborg and ran to the front entrance.

'You're probably right. I'll just go and tell her where we are going.' Robin told them.

'Why bother? She'll probably stay in her room all night anyways. She won't know that we're even gone. Now come on!' Beast Boy butted in. Robin sighed before following the rest of them.

--

Raven and Auron had become the centre of attention on the dance floor. Everyone on the dancefloor had made a circle around the two of them. Raven and Auron were having their own little dance off. Auron was pulling off moves that looked like she had been practicing all night and Raven was doing things that she didn't even know that she could do. Raven had never had so much fun in her life. _'I seriously need to think about doing this more often.' _Raven thought to herself with a smile. Auron stepped up to Raven who slipped to the side. She then dipped down, pushed back up and began pushing back as she bopped her head and moved her arms about in a dance manner. She closed her eyes and smiled as she kept pushing back. She was so caught up in the dancing that she didn't notice she was heading into the crowd until she hit someone. Quickly jumping around, she came face to face with someone too familiar. Shane. Raven gasped slightly before moving back and looking at him with wide-eyes. Shane simply smiled at her before stepping forward and dancing with her. Raven looked over her shoulder to see Auron grinning and nodding as if to say that she should go for it. Looking back at Shane, Raven smiled before joining in with him.

Now that the dance battle had ended, the crowd quickly moved back into the spaces and began dancing themselves.

Outside, the Titans were approaching them thumping nightclub. The bouncer looked at them before smiling at them.

'Oh my gosh! It's the Teen Titans!' They heard one girl shout. They all looked over to see a queue of people beside the bouncer. They were obviously waiting to get in. Most of them screamed and waved frantically at them before trying to get at them.

'WE LOVE YOU!' A few people shouted in unison. The Titans smiled at them all before making their was into the nightclub. Starfire almost immediately ran into the group of dancers and began dancing with several people and copying their moves the best that she could. Beast Boy caught sight of two girls sitting down on one of the glowing sofas. Running a hand through is hair, he walked over to the and smiled. The two girls surprisingly welcomed him to sit down with them. Cyborg grinned as he looked about the place.

'Hey, I'm going to get a drink. You want one?' Cyborg asked Robin over the noise.

'I'm fine.' Robin told him before making his way over to one of the sofas; the exact one that Auron and Raven had been sitting on previously.

Back on the dance floor, Raven, Auron and Shane were dancing a little circle between themselves.

'Why do you look so familiar?' Shane asked Raven. She was about to answer but Auron cut in.

'She's Raven, from the Teen Titans. Pretty badass, eh?' Auron laughed.

'Oh right. Yes, you guys rock.' Shane smiled at Raven before taking a deep breath and stopped dancing.

'I'm going to sit down for a minute.' He told the girls.

'Me too. You coming Rae?' Auron asked as she walked next to Shane. Raven nodded before following Shane and Auron out of the crowd of dancing people.

'Phew, I need a drink.' Auron said as she pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead and began panting like a dog. Raven raised an eyebrow at her causing Auron to laugh.

'Hey, just kidding. Come on, let us go get one.' She said as she began walking over to the bar.

'Let's go sit down.' Shane said as he led Raven over to one of the sofas. This one was glowing green.

Robin smiled as he watched everyone around the room having fun. _'It would have been better if Raven had come but Beast Boy is probably right, Raven wouldn't have come…wait, isn't that…Raven?' _Robin frowned as he caught sight of Raven sitting with Shane. _'Nah, that can't be her.' _He tried to tell himself. Cyborg then sat down next to him with a drink in hand.

'Hey Cy, is that Raven?' He asked as he pointed over to her. Cyborg frowned as he looked at her closer.

'Sure looks like her but do you really think that she would come here? Not without telling us at least.' Cyborg told him before starting to drink his drink.

'I guess.' Robin said before leaning back into the water sofa and relaxing as he watched the dancers. He let his eyes drift over everyone until his eyes rested on Auron at the bar. _'Auron? Wait, that's Raven's friend so that means, that has to be Raven.' _Robin thought to himself.

'I'll be right back.' He told Cyborg as he pushed himself up and headed in the direction in which Raven was.

'Raven?' He asked as he got closer. Raven turned her head to see Robin approaching. _'Ah! Now what?' _She frantically thought to herself.

'Oh, hey Robin.' Raven smiled, hoping that he wouldn't question her on why she was here without telling them.

'Hi Rae, how come you're here? I didn't think that you liked places like this.' Robin said as he sat next to her; making her in between Shane and Robin.

'It was Auron's idea.' Raven said quickly, hoping that Robin would buy it.

'And, who's your friend?' Robin asked as he looked over at Shane.

'This is Shane.' Raven smiled.

'How do you know, I never told you my name…' Shane frowned as Raven turned to look at him.

'Uhhh…' Raven stumbled on what to say next.

'Oh wait a second, you're a telepath. Of course! You found it out yourself.' Shane laughed.

'Yeah, that's it.' Raven smiled, going along with Shane's idea.

'Okay guys! Here are your drinks…oh, hello Robin. What are you doing here?' Auron asked as she walked over to them, drinks in hand.

'We were bored back at the tower and decided to come out. Heard that it was your idea as well.' Robin summed up. Auron quickly exchanged looked with Raven before nodding.

'Yes, totally my idea. It had nothing to do with Raven. I mean, she didn't invite me or anything behind your backs. I invited her.' Auron smiled. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. Auron obviously wasn't good at keeping things a secret.

'Rae, can I talk with you?' Shane asked her. Raven nodded before getting up. _'Rae? No one calls her Rae except for me and the rest of the Titans. Something has to be going on with those two. But what?' _Robin frowned as he watched Raven and Shane walk off back outside.

'Hey Auron, is anything going on with those two?' He asked as Auron plopped down next to him.

'Who? Raven and Shane? Nah! Just friends. New friends.' Auron told him before drinking her drink through the straw provided.

'I sure hope so.' Robin whispered to himself. He wanted to believe it but something was playing on his mind about it. He needed to see for sure.

'I'm just going to get some air. I'll be right back.' He said to Auron. She nodded before continuing with her drink. Robin then headed in the direction of the entrance. Sneaking back outside, Robin followed the sound of Shane's voice until he reached an alleyway. Keeping to the shadows Robin watched as the two of them hugged; he immediately got the wrong idea.

'Cheating bitch.' Robin growled before angrily stomping away and back into the club.

'What's wrong with you?' Auron asked as Robin sat next to her.

'Raven's what's wrong with me!' Robin yelled.

'What'd she do?' Auron questioned as she put her empty glass on the floor.

'I caught her hugging that Shane guy.' Robin spat. Auron just looked at him as if he had two heads.

'You're upset over her hugging someone?' Auron raised an eyebrow at him.

'Yes! It seemed more than that though. I'm telling you, something is going on between them two! Cheating bitch!' Robin shouted. Auron simply moved away slightly and watched as Robin fumed. She didn't know what to do.

'How about you ask Raven before jumping to conclusions?' Auron suggested.

'Why bother? I saw it with my own two eyes, I know what's going on.' Robin said as he crossed his arms and sunk into the water sofa. Auron blew at bit of her blonde hair out of her face before looking at the entrance to see Raven and Shane enter back into the club. _'Prepare for a blood bath.' _Auron thought to herself.

_**A longer chapter! YAY! This one practically wrote itself. PM please and tell me what you thought.**_

_**Was it good? Should I continue? **_


End file.
